Consuming a beverage is always accompanied with a risk of accidental spillage, especially while the person consuming the beverage is also conducting other tasks such as working or driving. But, while there seems to be numerous beverage holders adapted for the high risk situations, such as in moving vehicles, there is a lack of versatile beverage holders adapted for fixed supports such as desks or workbenches. A spillage may be very costly no matter how infrequently it may happen, especially that working at a desk generally involves paper documents, electronic devices such as a computers or mixing tables or computer peripherals such as computer keyboards that may be easily damaged by water.
There exists numerous cup holders designed for work areas. But, these are either incorporated in the furniture, or may require that at least a portion of the cup holding device be permanently mounted (or affixed) to a solid support such as a wall, a rail or a piece of furniture. For example, Thomason (U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,086) describes a cup holder that may be removeably attached to a supporting structure, but it does seem inadequate for day-to-day use because it requires that a portion of the holder be mounted to a support structure and serve as an attachment point for the rest of the assembly.
What is needed is a versatile cup holder designed to be securely attachable to any piece of furniture while being easy to remove and relocate. The invention provides a versatile cup holder easily attachable to a support structure, without requiring any assembly for attaching to the support and without requiring disassembly for removal and relocation.